Shritless while dueling
by Delta Master 29
Summary: Aki Duel Yusei to decide who buys desert but when aki attaks yusei. Her powers cause him to duel without a shirt
1. Chapter 1

This is my Very First Fan Fic please Reveiw.  
I Decided it to be a YuseixAkiza Fan Fic

This is the First Time Akiza will see Yusei without a shirt

It's Not Much though

_  
Akiza and Yusei are sitting in the Kitchen Having a drink. it was so hot, the temprture was 42 Degress. The aircon was on at 22 degress but it didn't have an effect on the house. The next minute the phone rings. Yusei walks over to the phone and picks it up.  
"hello" Yusei said "Hey Yusei it's Leo" leo said over the phone" it's really hot so would you and Akiza like to come over and stay the night, But crow and jack are going to be their."  
"Okay Leo see you soon" Yusei said then puts the phone down" Leo said that we can go over and spend the night because it is so hot so maybe they might let us go in the pool and have aircon in our room, Do you want to go"  
"sure" AKiza replied. They got on thier duel runners and drive off towads leo and lunas house. On the way their they stopped at akiza's so she can get her things and then they arrived. Leo greet them and invite them inside. The saw Jack and crow having a Duel, In only Board shorts.  
"Red Dragon Archfeind end this this Duel with Absolute Power Force" Jack Yelled. The dragon attacked crow dropping his life points down to 0.  
"aw man, Thats the third time this week I've lost to you jack" Crow yelled "And the winner is Jack atlas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 will be uploaed on the following Date

18/02/10

Please reveiw 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally chapter 2

Please reveiw _  
"well we are in the middle of the the tornement aganist jack and crow the loser has to but dinner for every one" leo said "Yusei and You have to duel to decide who will buy everyone dessert" luna said

"Very Well" Yusei said. Aki and Yusei got into thier dueling positions "DUEL" they both said in usion while activating thier Duel disk

AKI: 4000 YUSEI: 4000

"I'll start Yusei ,I draw, and think i'll summon Phenexion seed in attack mode" aki yelled "then by releasing my seed I can speciel summon Phenxion cluster amirillys, I set 2 and give you a shot"

"I guess I draw and place one card face down and summon Quillbolt Hegchocg in Defence Postion" Yusei Yelled " I guess I end my turn"

"And Round 2 begins with a spell card know as force tune, Now if my hand has monsters that equal to a synchro card in my extra deck, then I get to speciel summon them to the feild

"This can't be good" leo said

"come forth night rose knight and Rose fariy" aki yelled "Now you know what happens next!"

To Be Contuied _  
you know what to do Reveiw 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter --------------------------------------------------------

"now I think I will tune my Night rose knight and my Rose fariy in order to SYNCHRO SUMMON BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Yelled aki"now I think i'll activate my Lightning Vortex to destory your Quillbolt Hegchog, Then my ammerliys can now attack you deriectly." Yusei too a hit the all of a sudden thanks to the aftershock her monster Yusei shirt ripped off him causing aki to blush really heavy.  
"I think I'll place two cards face down and umm give you a shot" aki nevosly spoke as she was stunned by yusei amazing chest.  
"um aki are you ok..." yusei said then aki said "Yeah I'm Fine" she said nevously "Okay aki I draw and activate my synchro crusher now all I have to do is give up 1500 live points and I can place stadust dragon in the grayard" yusei Yelled "then I'll activate final Destination now if I give up the rest of my life point's i't desrotys every card on your feild"

"but you lose the duel YUSEI I WIN" aki interuppted "No aki but I have to win at the end of the turn to beat you and I can do it in 3 steps" Yusei explaned "First activate Monster reborn to retern stardust dragon to the feild, step 2 activate megamorph doubling stardusts attack points, then I ATTACK you dercitly, GO ."

"" Aki yelled

AKI:0 YUSEI:0 (But win's by the effect of Final Destination)

"So it's settled Aki can buy dessert" LEO Said "actually Leo I will pay for dessert, you need to be nice to the girls" Yusei said "Man yusei you are sexy" Akiza said in a sexy tone "I've never seen you without a shirt"  
"well It's okay" Yusei said with an unusal smile

After dinner and Dessert Yusei was sitting in his bed then he herd a knock "Yusei can I sleep with you" aki said "sure" he replied "Yusei, I have a confession to make" aki said "Yusei I LOVE you"  
"same here" yusei said with a charming smile then they kissed then when aki broke away she said "can you by anychance take your shirt off again your just so hot"  
"Anything for my aki-muffin" yusei did while taking his shirt off. aki buried her head into her chest and said "goodnight Yusei my shooting star" she said then he replied.  
"Goodnight aki my little rose" he said then the fell asleep.

Thank you Very much for supporting me yopu guys with my first fan fic I thinking about doing a tornement story that the final round is YUSEI vs Yugi then I might make a Yusei vs Yugi vs jaden then make some new cards for them. You know what to PLEASE REVEIW {my catchphrase} 


End file.
